ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Non Monstercat Cat Songs Albums
The following is a complete list of albums (so far) with songs not put forward to Monstercat. 1: Praise Them (November 27 2014) 1: Chord Splitter - Aero Chord (Trapstyle) 2: Subvert - Au5 and Fractal (Glitch Hop) 3: ISM - Savant (Electro) 4: Rapids - WRLD (Future Bass) 5: Spooky Scary Skeleton - The Living Tombstone (Spook House) 6: Dragonfly - Nitro Fun (Funplextro) 7: Spawn - Au5, Fractal and Bird of Prey (Dubstep) 8: Nerds On Mushrooms - Infected Mushrooms and Pegboard Nerds (Dubstep) 9: Pineapple Spaceship - nanobii (Happy Hardcore) 10: Falling In - Illenium, Said The Sky and Mimi Page (Drumstep) 2: Bullet For My Heart (June 1 2015) 1: Windfall - TheFatRat (Glitch Hop) 2: Animals - Martin Garrix (Electro) 3: Catfish - Ephixa (Trance) 4: Knife Party - 404 (Grabbitz Remix) (Trap) 5: Friendzone - Nitro Fun and Telepathics (Progressive House) 6: Shotgun - Yellow Claw and Rochelle (Lny Tnz Remix) (Hard Dance) 7: Throwdown - Fox Stevenson (Trap and Bass) 8: Now You See Me - Skogsra (Indie Dance) 9: Nice Takeoff - K-391 (Electro) 10: Machina - Dex Arson (Ephixa Remix) (Dubstep) 3: Surreal Land (August 1 2015) 1: Overtime - CashCash (Electro) 2: Wafture - Basslinekicker (DJ Voldex Remix) (Bounce) 3: Round One - Dex Arson (Electro) 4: Forever - Neilio and Melissa Pixel (Hard Dance) 5: Break Them - Aero Chord and Anna Yvette (Synthion Remix) (Liquid Drum and Bass) 6: Beyond The Surface - Varien and Almoa Steele (Trap) 7: Donkey Kong - San Holo (Future Bass) 8: The Lawnmower - Array (Holder/MLW Remix) (Drumstep) 9: Evil Gameboy - Virtual Riot (Glitch Hop) 10: Scatman - Scatman John (Au5, Savant, Fractal and Prismatic Remix) (Electronic) '4: Speed Of Sight '(September 1 2015) 1: Spoiled Rott3n - Benjamin Briggs (Electro) 2: Carrier - Virtual Riot (Dubstep) 3: Never Be Alone - TheFatRat (House) 4: Flying Spaghetti Monster - Doctor P (Pasta Step) 5: Sanctuary - Lander and Basslinekicker (Exavior Remix) (Bass House) 6: Love At First Sine - Spagg Heddy (Drumstep) 7: Genesis - Lookas (Trap) 8: Conquest - Getsix (VIP Mix) (Glitch Hop) 9: Electro Love - Kuba Oms (Pop) 10: Cave Story Theme - Cave Story OST (B4SSFREQ Remix) (Dubstep) '5: Love Is Everywhere '(November 23 2015) 1: Error - Erio (Complextro) 2: Molly - Cerdric Gervais (Borgore Remix) (Dubstep) 3: Hope - Tobu (Progressive House) 4: Rage Quit - Inexus (Drumstep) 5: Ice Cream - Deon Custom (Future Bass) 6: Luigi's Mansion - Pegboard Nerds (Dubstep) 7: W.A.F.M - Quixsmell (Big Room and Trap) 8: Running From The Cops - Virtual Riot (Trapstep) 9: Champloo - Mord Fustang (Glitch Hop) 10: The Devil's Swing - Sirensceol (Electro Swing) '6: Trance Up '(March 11 2016) 1: Sound Melody - The Living Tombstone (Electronic) 2: Ground Zero - Aspelta (House) 3: Pentakill - Different Heaven and ReesaLunn (Dubstep) 4: Dime - Curbi (Future House) 5: Back To You - Muzzy and Voicians (Drum & Bass) 6: Earthsphere - Astronaut (Dubstep) 7: Dead Link - Barely Alive (Dubstyle) 8: Elephant - Vestige (Trap) 9: NekoZilla - Different Heaven (Electro) 10: One Step Away - Laszlo (Melodic Dubstep) '7: Negative Numbers '(April 12 2016) 1: Zion - Rouge (Drumstep) 2: Closer - Volant (Trance) 3: Crzy Fnky Jnky - Avery Mason (Trap) 4: Kirby Smash - Foxsky (Moonbahcore) 5: Sleeper - Flip (Drumstep) 6: Electric Groove - 7Lives (Progressive House) 7: Satellite - Darren Styles (UK Hardcore) 8: Wanna (Get Down) - Noxik (Trap) 9: Dynasty - Koan Sound (Neuro Hop) 10: Beachwalk - Whitewoods (Vapor Wave) '8: Electric Lover '(June 22 2016)